Prom Jitters
by artemis lecter
Summary: Set during 'Twilight'. Edward thinks as Bella gets ready for Prom. Edward POV. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters and 'Twilight' . . . I just love to screw with her characters.

I looked at the black tuxedo hanging in the closet somewhat proudly. I tried never to wear black; it made people notice the fact that my skin was more pale than a human's, but this was prom. I had to look the part.

Alice was going to dress Bella up later on tonight. Bella still had no idea what was going on; she just knew that she was coming over after she woke up; that was why she wasn't here—it was four in the morning. It was better if she didn't know what was going to happen; she was going to throw a tantrum when she figured it out as it was. Hopefully, she wouldn't realize it until it was too late for her to try to run away (I didn't want to have to drag her back to the car, which I would have done if she made me. There was no way she was getting out of this.) . Alice had already picked out the dress, but she refused to show it to me. I think she figured out already that I took a glimpse of her mind. The silky dress that she had gotten for Bella was absolutely perfect.

I remembered the fact that Bella was still wearing a cast, and I felt my heart droop. I couldn't help but blame myself just a little. If I had been more cautious, and more concerned with Bella's wellbeing, I never would have taken her to watch us play baseball, never would have endangered her like that. It was unacceptable, the way I had put her life in jeapordy. I knew she was going to get hurt somewhere along the lines of this relationship that I had with her, and it would be my fault because I didn't leave. I was too selfish and too in love with her to leave her.

* * *

Thirteen hours later, I found myself sitting in the same spot on the leather sofa as I stared out the window at the river. Bella and Alice were down the hall, fixing Bella up to go to the Prom that Bella wasn't aware that we were going to yet. I was now dressed in my tuxedo, waiting for Bella. I was slightly nervous; Bella's reaction to my taking her to prom was not going to be good.

I heard a soft knock on my door, and I called Jasper in.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Ready to go?" he asked, looking at my tux appreciatively. I nodded.

"Pretty much," I answered. "Now I just have to figure out what I'm going to do about Bella. Are they almost done?"

Jasper nodded. "Alice is putting the finishing touches on Bella's hair and makeup. So they'll be . . . oh, another half an hour." He chuckled slightly. I might have found it humorous if they hadn't already been at it for five hours. It was lucky for me that I had been living with Rosalie for the last fifty years, and therefore knew how long it could take a female to do themselves up. Alice volunteered for two reasons; one, Rosalie wouldn't do it even if one of us were to pay her a large sum of money, and two, because she was living through Bella.

I sighed. "Are you going to tell me what you came in here to tell me, or do I have to read your mind some more?" I asked him. He smiled at me slightly.

"Sorry," he said. "I just wanted to tell you . . .well, Bella was having a rough time of it while we were in Arizona. And I know Rosalie doesn't like her very much—we both know why. But I just thought I'd tell you that I'm happy you found Bella. She really does care about you."

I nodded. "I know." I sighed slightly then. "That's part of why this relationship with her is so hard." I put my head in my hands. "I don't know how to do this."

Jasper sat down on the sofa next to me. He isn't really a person who is very open with his feelings, but I knew that he felt sorry for me. On the one hand, I was grateful that I had family members that cared about me. On the other hand (the prideful and stubborn one), I was angry that I was too pathetic to handle the situation on my own.

"You won't hurt her," Jasper said quietly. "You aren't capable of doing so." I laughed bitterly.

"I worry about hurting her every day. It's too easy to hurt her; she's so frail and small, and . . . _human_." I hated that Jasper could feel what I felt.

"Look at me, man." I looked up at my brother.

"I don't know what it's like to feel that way about a human. All I know is that I look at you guys and see that you care for her, and she would rather die than be without you. Trust me, man. You guys are gonna be fine."

"Thanks, Jasper," I said. I still wasn't sure, but it helped to know that I had my family on my side.

Jasper got up. "Gotta go get ready. Bella and Alice should be done soon."

As he left, I saw Rosalie pass my bedroom. She looked at me for a moment. _How can he do this?_ I heard her think. I cast her an angry look, and she continued walking. So much for having my family on my side. I sighed, exasperated. I wished that Rosalie didn't dislike Bella so much. I knew that it wasn't Bella she dispised, just her humanity. Still . . .

I got up, heading downstairs to wait for Bella. I sat at the grand piano in the living room, playing the lullaby I had written for Bella. I had found many years ago that playing piano seemed to calm me down considerably; I was capable of losing myself completely when I played.

I suddenly heard noises on the stairs, and I turned around to see Bella and Alice walking down the stairs. I gasped quietly. She was stunning.

Bella walked over to me (slowly, so as to not fall on her face because of the heels she was wearing). She looked somewhat apprehensive, looking at my face to see what I thought about her new look. I smiled and turned instead to Alice.

"Thank you," I said to her. Alice grinned.

"See? I told you you looked good," she said to Bella. Bella smiled shyly.

"Shall we go then?" I asked. Bella narrowed her eyes at me.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going any time soon?" she asked, clearly annoyed. I smiled.

"No." Bella practically growled at me, and I chuckled. I offered her my arm.

"Let's go then."

Bella and I walked out of the house, as I smirked. This should be an interesting evening.


End file.
